hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Cradle
Introduction The Palace of the Chinese Emperor got dragged into the City of the eve of the Chinese New Year. The inhabitants of the Palace were fighting on army of demons until an unknown force turned everyone into stone. What happened at the Palace? Is it dangerous for the townspeople? Stage 1 An army of demons broke into the Emperor's throne room. However, everything stopped as the Palace was engulfed by an anomaly and all the combatants were petrified. What could have created such powerful magic? Goal: Find out what stopped the battle. Crouching Tiger Goal: Find White Tiger Rewards: Interlude Black Warrior Goal: Find Black Turtle Rewards: Interlude Sacred Scales Goal: Find Azure Dragon Rewards: Interlude Mysterious Bird Goal: Find Vermilion Bird Rewards: Interlude Origins Goal: Find Cradle of Balance Rewards: Interlude Four Pillars Goal: Assemble Legend of the Four Winds Collection Rewards: Interlude Interlude Interlude Interlude Stage 2 The Emperor used the Talisman of the Four Winds to stop the battle. His family was keeping the balance between the gods of the Four Winds, but the birth of Princess Mei, heiress to the throne, somehow disrupted it and led to war. What was wrong with the Princess? Goal: Learn the story of Princess Mei Interlude Symbol of the Heir Goal: Find Dragon Seal Rewards: Interlude Eastern Wisdom Goal: Find Bamboo Book Rewards: Interlude Spiritual Growth Goal: Find Ritual Incense Burner Rewards: Interlude Gift of Fertility Goal: Find Stone Flowers Rewards: Interlude Interlude Under the Banner of the Dragon Goal: Find Azure Dragon’s Banner Rewards: Interlude Ascension of the Empress Goal: Assemble Veil of the Azure Dragon collection Rewards: Interlude Interlude Interlude Stage 3 Princess Mei became the priestess of the dragon god. The emperor had a secret: Mei had a twin sister, Yui. It was most of her that the balance between the gods was broken. Having grown up, Yui led an army of demons to take revenge on her family. Where was she for all those years and why does she hate her family so much? Goal: Learn the story of Princess Yui Interlude Military Education Goal: Find Warrior's Code Rewards: Interlude Dragon's Blood Goal: Find Miraculous Cinnabar Rewards: Interlude Interlude Interlude Demonic Protection Goal: Find Protective Amulet on Armor Rewards: Interlude Fiery Stallion Goal: Find Winged Harness Rewards: Interlude Interlude Interlude Explosive Power Goal: Winged Fire Arrows Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Assemble Education of Valor collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 When the twins were born, the bird god arrived ahead of her turn and demanded that Yui, be given to her. She made Yui hate her family, transferring his ancient conflict with the Dragon of East to Yui and her sister. The princesses became puppets of the warring bird and dragon gods. How do we make peace between Mei and Yui? Goal: Make Princesses Yui and Mei reconcile. Quest Name Goal: Find Goldfish Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find Mandarin Ducks Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find Heavenly Dogs Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find Paired Phoenixes Rewards: Interlude Reliable Support Goal: Find Pair of Dragons Rewards: Interlude Interlude Interlude Interlude Blood Ties Goal: Assemble Unity of Opposites collection Rewards: Interlude Interlude Stage 5 We cannot reconcile Mei and Yui - they are at war by the will of their gods. According to an ancient pact, the conflict will only stop when one of the sisters wins. But the pact doesn't say what the duel should be. A competition should be arranged for the princesses to resolve their dispute. Goal: Arrange a bloodless competition for them. Water Games Goal: Find Dragon Boat Rewards: Interlude Interlude Champion of Kicks Goal: Find Feathered Shuttlecock Rewards: Interlude Interlude Excitement and Meditation Goal: Find Mahjong Rewards: Interlude Royal Sport Goal: Find Ball Rewards: Interlude Luck and Strategy Goal: Find Go Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Assemble Divine Games collection Rewards: Interlude Conclusion Text Assemble Jade Ruler artifact to collect Jade Orb Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases